Catwoman
by Via
Summary: Future Fic : Catwoman se fait la malle et quitte Ghottam pour venir tourmenter notre milliardaire préféré ... mais qui est Catwoman?
1. Default Chapter

Catwoman  
  
Lucas frappa avec prudence à la porte de son frère, ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer un échec à Lex Luthor. Il se souvenait pourtant de lui comme d'une personne plutôt sympathique à l'époque de Smallville, mais il s'était senti trahi par le meilleur ami qu'il avait : Clark Kent. Alors quand son père mourut et qu'il devint tout puissant, Lex était devenu pire encore que Lionel.  
  
Ca ne lui déplaisait pas te travailler pour son frère, il en avait vite eut assez de sa mise à l'écart et avait demandé à Lex de travailler pour lui. Le milliardaire avait été très clair : Lucas pouvait travailler pour lui, mais il ne serait pas traiter différemment des autres et se devrait de réussir dans son travail.  
  
Lucas aimait son travail, faire des petites magouilles en sachant bien qu'il ne risquait rien sous la protection de Lex, le seul ennui c'était quand il échouait dans ses tâches, c'était rare, même Superman . Clark . enfin qui vous voulez n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment stopper ses activités. Mais là . là il n'avait rien pu faire.  
  
Lex : Entrez .  
  
Lucas : Hey frérot  
  
Lex : Alors cette transaction ?  
  
Lucas : Euh . Enfin  
  
Lex leva la tête.  
  
* Il a pas l'air de bonne humeur* pensa Lucas.  
  
Lex : Traduction de euh . ?  
  
Lucas : Transaction interrompue . Les météorites ont été volées  
  
Lex : Superman ?  
  
Lucas : Non, il aurait eut du mal, j'ai prit des précautions ! Et puis pour lui, approcher un chariot de météorite ça ne doit pas être facile  
  
Lex sembla intrigué.  
  
Lex : Si ce n'est pas Clark, qui est ce ?  
  
Lucas : Euh . enfin . ça ressemblait à un grand chat  
  
Lex : Un chat ?  
  
Lucas : Enfin une femme en combinaison de cuir, déguisée en chat .  
  
Lex : Une femme chat encore mieux ! Comme si c'était pas déjà assez d'avoir un homme volant sur le dos ! Et elle était accompagnée de combien d'autres personnes ?  
  
Lucas : Euh . elle était seule  
  
Lex : Seule contre un convoi de 20 hommes ? Laisse moi deviner . un nouveau super héros ?  
  
Lucas : Super héroïne .  
  
Lex : Peu importe ! Je vais mettre cet échec sous le saut de la surprise, tu ne t'attendais pas à une autre intrusion que celle de superman . Mais veille à ce que ça n'arrive plus jamais . Et si la femme chat se frotte encore à nous, envoie le à la fourrière veux-tu ?  
  
Lucas sourit et sortit du bureau.  
  
* Après tout je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortit* . pensa-t-il.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapitre 1 : La « chose » mord  
  
Loïs : CHHHHLOOEEEEEE  
  
Chloé : LOIIISS  
  
Les deux cousines tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
Loïs : Comme je suis contente de te revoir, ça fait combien ? 2 ans ?  
  
Chloé : A peu près  
  
Loïs : Tu as été sacrément occupée tout ce temps !  
  
Chloé : Je sais je n'en reviens pas moi même ! Qui aurait un jour cru que Chloé Sullivan deviendrait plus célèbre que le célébrissime Loïs Lane ?  
  
Loïs : Oui mais les gens ne connaissent que ton nom, au moins ils savent à quoi je ressemble  
  
Cela faisait un an et demi que Chloé cartonnait sur l'une des chaînes de radios les plus en vogue. Elle avait commencé à la radio locale de Smallville, en diffusant des petits rapports concernant les faites les plus étranges, très vite l'émission était montée en flèches, et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux stations internationales pour remarquer la petite blondinette Smallvillienne. Ces séquences étaient un fin mélange d'humour, de mystère et d'actualité. Un cocktail parfait, animé à merveille.  
  
Bien sûr l'intrépide journaliste avait parfois eut quelques problèmes en se frottant à des enquêtes que certains jugeraient hors de sa portée, mais non, Chloé était toujours là.  
  
Chloé : C'est vrai mais c'est bien pratique parfois  
  
Loïs : Tu es là depuis quand ?  
  
Chloé : Trois ou quatre jours, la chaîne a décidé de muter ses bureaux à Métropolis, mais les travaux ne sont pas finis, dans une semaine tout sera prêts et je serai à nouveau la plus prisées des femmes de cette terre ! Mais en attendant : VACANCES.  
  
Chloé commençant à sautiller de joie en s'entendant dire ce mot.  
  
Loïs : Waw ! Calme toi ! Je pensais que tu adorais ton boulot !  
  
Chloé : C'est sûr, mais après un an de travail sans un seul congé, il faut comprendre que le mot vacances sonne étrangement à mes oreilles !  
  
Loïs : Et donc tu vas rester ici à Métropolis ?  
  
Chloé : OUUUUUUIIII !!!  
  
Loïs : Tu as déjà un appartement ?  
  
Chloé : Non, pour le moment je vis à l'hôtel  
  
Loïs : Et bien va faire tes valises, en attendant tu vis chez moi !  
  
Chloé : Oh non, je ne veux pas abuser !  
  
Loïs : Taratata ! Pas de revendications ! Ca me fait plaisir, tu n'abuses jamais et puis tu es très rigolote   
  
Chloé : Ca c'est vrai  
  
Loïs : Je vois que le succès te donne plus confiance en toi  
  
Chloé : J'avoue, c'est une aide certaine !  
  
Les deux cousines rirent de bon coeur.  
  
Clark : Et moi alors, j'ai le droit de rire ?  
  
Chloé : CLARK !  
  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Loïs : Où étais tu passé ?  
  
Clark : Ôh tu sais, par ci, par là  
  
Chloé : Tu ne changeras jamais !  
  
Clark sourit à la remarque.  
  
Tous les journalistes du Daily Planet regardaient avec étonnement les trois amis.  
  
Soudain tous furent attirés par les informations qui passaient sur un écran de télévision allumé en permanence dans les locaux du journal. Clark attrapa une télécommande et mit le son plus fort.  
  
« Et c'est ainsi qu'il y a deux minutes à peine en Hongrie Superman sauva tous ces enfants de la noyade en sortant de l'eau le bus dans lequel ils étaient coincés . Dans un autre registre Lex Luthor vient de faire une importante donation à l'orphelinat de Métropolis. Contre les mauvaises langues qui supposent que cet acte généreux ne serait qu'une façade afin de cacher de bien pires actions, Monsieur Luthor reste de marbre mais nous accorde néanmoins un petit sourire avant de préciser : "Voilà des années que je n'ai plus rien à prouver à personne". Réponse fort juste je l'accorde . Ensuite »  
  
Clark baissa à nouveau le son.  
  
Chloé : Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore ?  
  
Clark : Qui ?  
  
Chloé : Ton alter ego d'enfance Clark !  
  
Clark : Chloé !  
  
Chloé : Quoi ?  
  
Clark : Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'enquêter sur Lex ?  
  
Loïs : Tu conaissais aussi Lex avant ?  
  
Chloé : Connaître c'est peu dire, disons que j'ai juste pu profiter d'une interview avec lui avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre assoiffé de sang, l'abominable homme des affaires, le croque-mort de Métropolis, le .  
  
Loïs : C'est bon j'ai compris  
  
Chloé : Désolé . Et pour ta gouverne Clark, je suis en VACANCES.  
  
Clark : Je te connais !  
  
Loïs : Non, mais cette fois-ci le mot sonne étrangement dans ses oreilles  
  
Clark : Dans ce cas j'accepte de la croire . Mais fait attention Chloé ! On ne marche plus impunément sur ses plates bandes, c'était déjà le cas avant, mais maintenant je t'assure qu'il est très dangereux .  
  
Chloé : J'aimes le danger  
  
Clark leva un sourcil.  
  
Chloé : Mais pour le moment je suis en vacances !  
  
Elle se retourna vers Loïs.  
  
Chloé : Je suis morte de fatigue, tu me passes les clefs de ton appartement ?  
  
Loïs les sortit de sa poche.  
  
Loïs : Tient, n'aie pas peur de t'installer  
  
Chloé : Très bien, à tantôt . Bye Clark  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chloé était assise tranquillement dans le sofa quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.  
  
* Qui c'est l'idiot qui sonne pendant «Nuits blanches à Seattle » ?*  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec un homme plutôt grand, chauve, habillé d'un costume noir Armani.  
  
Chloé : Tiens mais qui voilà . Lex Luthor en personne !  
  
Lex fut plutôt surpris de voir la jeune femme lui parler sur ce ton, mais passons, elle était mignonne . très mignonne, alors il laisserait passer la faute.  
  
Lex : J'aimerais parler à Loïs Lane  
  
Chloé : A propos ?  
  
Lex : D'un article  
  
Chloé : Elle n'est pas là, mais si le grand Luthor en personne se déplace, ça doit être important  
  
* Finalement je ne vais pas perdre mon temps même si Lane n'est pas là* pensa-t-il.  
  
Il regarda la petite blonde de haut en bas.  
  
Chloé : Non mais ça va pas ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ?  
  
Lex : Ca mords et c'est mignon à croquer . intéressant . la chose à un nom ?  
  
Chloé : Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment plus de moi ?  
  
Lex : Aouch . Ancienne amante ?  
  
Chloé : Non pas du tout  
  
Lex : Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à craindre .  
  
Chloé : La chose s'appelle Chloé Sullivan  
  
Lex : La voix la plus sensuelle de la radio ?  
  
* Si Lex Luthor écoute mes émissions, je me flingues !*  
  
Lex : Je ne me souviens néanmoins pas vous avoir rencontrée auparavant  
  
Chloé : Rappelez vous Smallville, le judo verbal  
  
Lex : Ah oui, la rédactrice de « La Torche ! », je dois dire que vous avez bien changer, dans un sens plutôt positif je dois avouer .  
  
Chloé : Monsieur Luthor, regardez moi dans les yeux quand vous me parlez, et la voix suave vous l'oubliez, merci !  
  
* Décidemment je vais vraiment m'amuser !* pensa-t-il.  
  
Lex : Dites moi, est-ce que la chose mange ?  
  
Chloé : La chose vous réponds que ça lui arrive en effet, mais pas avec vous : Au revoir Monsieur Luthor.  
  
Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
A suivre 


	2. Altercation avec un chat

Voilà voici, je n'ai pas eut bcp de reviews ' snif) mais bon s'il y a ne fut ce qu'un lecteur faut continuer pour lui/elle. Alors ben voici la suite, j'ai pas l'habitude d'ecrire des cascades enfin voilà ;)  
  
[s]Altercation avec un chat .[/s]  
  
Lucas : Tu m'a appelé ?  
  
Lex : Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais là ?  
  
Lucas : Question stupide  
  
Lex : Au moins tu t'en rends compte .  
  
Lucas s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à l'opposé de celui de Lex et mit ses pieds sur le bureau du milliardaire. Si Lex acceptait cela c'était parce que Lucas était son meilleur élément, et qu'au moins il n'était pas aussi ennuyeux que tous ses conseillers qui avaient l'habitude de se tenir plus droit qu'une planche à pain et s'étouffaient dans des costumes et des cravates trop étroits.  
  
Lucas : Alors boss de tous les boss ? C'est quoi le travail ?  
  
Lex : Même chargement et destination que la fois dernière, mais les embrouilles en moins . !  
  
Lucas : Et si la femme chat ressort ses griffes ?  
  
Lex : Coupe les  
  
Lucas : C'est à dire ?  
  
Lex : Tu as déjà eut affaire à elle ?  
  
Lucas : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire  
  
Lex : Alors prépare là, et empêche le chat de te sauter dessus  
  
Lucas : Et si je ma met K.O. ?  
  
Lex : Apporte la moi  
  
Lucas : Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en feras ? De la pâtée pour chat ?  
  
Lex : Très drôle ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferai . mais je trouverai  
  
Lucas : Très bien, j'y vais  
  
Lex : Je n'ai pas fini, j'ai un autre petit travail a te demander .  
  
Lucas : J'écoute  
  
Lex : Chloé Sullivan tu connais ?  
  
Lucas : Qui ne la connaît pas ? La police se frotte les mains grâce à elle, elle fait le travail à sa place  
  
Lex : Elle est en ville, je veux que tu apprennes pour quelles raisons, pour combien de temps et aussi si elle est à la recherche d'un logement, si oui, surveille sa progression et quand elle se sera décidé, fait moi parvenir son adresse, si tu pouvais aussi ma dénicher son numéro de portable .  
  
Lucas : Tu nous fait une fixation sur l'animatrice préférée du mon entier ? Pourquoi ne va tu pas simplement lui demander ça toi-même ?  
  
Lex ne répondit pas.  
  
Lucas : NON . Ne me dis pas  
  
Et il se mit à rire comme un fou.  
  
Lucas : HAHAHA Tu t'es fait jeté par Chloé Sullivan . hihi .  
  
Lex : Heureux que cela t'amuses .  
  
Lucas : Tu aurais du te renseigner avant de t'attaquer à Chloé Sullivan ! C'est un sacré morceau ! Si j'ai bien compris la seule personne qui a réussi à la séduire c'était Bruce Wayne .  
  
Lex : ce vieux Bruce ?  
  
Lucas : Oui, mais ils ne sont pas restés longtemps ensemble, question d'horaire paraît-il, moi je dis qu'il n'a tout simplement pas pu vivre plus longtemps avec une harpie pareille !  
  
Lex : La harpie est néanmoins très intéressante .  
  
Lucas : Tu m'étonnes !  
  
Lex : Cela dit tu feras exactement ce que je te demande, compris ?  
  
Lucas : A vos ordre chef  
  
Lex : J'espère bien .  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chloé était toujours devant sa télévision, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer devant tous les films romantiques qu'elle s'était passé. Il n'y a rien à faire, pour Chloé Sullivan, des vacances n'étaient pas des vacances si on ne passait pas au moins une journée à se morfondre sur son sort devant des films mélos.  
  
* Décidemment je dois être maso ! Je sais très bien que ces films me feront pleurer . mais c'est si beau . snif . A NON !JE VAIS PAS RECOMMENCER QUAND MEME ! »  
  
Elle entendit une clef rentrer dans la serrure et vit Loïs arriver.  
  
Loïs : Salut la squatteuse  
  
Chloé : Si je squattes c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'a demandé  
  
Loïs : je sais je sais, c'était pour rire ! Aucun appel, aucune visite ?  
  
Chloé : Euh non je ne pense pas . Ah si ! Lex Luthor est passé  
  
Loïs se raidit comme de la pierre.  
  
Loïs : LEX LUTHOR ?  
  
Chloé : Il voulait te parler à propos d'un article ou je sais pas quoi  
  
Loïs : Je sais, il m'a accordé une interview mais veut pouvoir lire l'article avant sa parution  
  
Chloé : Tu m'étonnes  
  
Loïs : Et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
Chloé : Te concernant, oui  
  
Loïs : Me concernant ? Tu veux dire que tu as parlé avec lui ?  
  
Chloé : je suis une grande bavarde !  
  
Loïs : Tu as été civilisé  
  
Chloé : J'ai claqué gentiment la porte à son nez !  
  
Loïs : CHLOE !  
  
Chloé : On dirait que tu désapprouves complètement . Je l'ai pourtant fait gentiment !  
  
Loïs : Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es coincée !  
  
Chloé : Quoi que va-t-il m'arriver, un tueur à gage va me poursuivre ?  
  
Loïs : Non, pire encore !  
  
Chloé : Quoi ?  
  
Loïs : Tu vas devenir son nouveau jouet, un Luthor n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir atteint son but !  
  
Chloé : Qu'il essaie seulement, qui se frotte à Chloé Sullivan s'y pique  
  
Loïs : Et qui se frotte à Lex Luthor s'y perd .  
  
-----------------------  
  
Un homme tout de noir vêtus marcha rapidement vers Lucas.  
  
Homme : Monsieur Lucas Luthor, le camion est prêt, et toute la cargaison de Kryptonite a été divisée en plusieurs petites parties et installer dans des voitures qui emprunteront des chemins différents, comme vous l'aviez demandé.  
  
Lucas : Bien  
  
Homme : Si je puis me permettre monsieur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi remplir un camion d'homme  
  
Lucas : Pour faire diversion  
  
Homme : Oui mais vous vous êtes déjà charger de cela en séparant les colis de météorites et en les envoyant par voiture  
  
Lucas : Pour attraper un chat mon cher, il faut lui préparer un bol de lait .  
  
Devant l'air ahuri de l'homme devant lui Lucas précisa.  
  
Lucas : Je vais faire venir la femme chat à moi !  
  
Homme : Très bien Monsieur Luthor !  
  
Lucas : Départ dans une minute.  
  
* Bête type .* pensa Lucas.  
  
La camion était presque arrivé à sa destination présumée et toujours pas de signes de leurs victimes, Lucas commençait à s'ennuyer quand soudain le camion fut arrêter.  
  
Lucas : Très bien les gars, je crois que ça y est . Dès que cette porte s'ouvrira, vous vous jetterez sur la fille.  
  
Les portes du camion s'ouvrirent. Malgré la nuit noire, tous purent distinguer la silhouette d'une femme habillée de cuir noir et luisant, qui semblait avoir la forme d'un chat. L'arrivée de la « femme chat » eut l'effet d'une apparition, et les hommes de mains de Lucas restèrent quelques secondes comme des poteaux devant la créature devant eux ( imaginez la bave au coin de leurs bouches :p).  
  
Catwoman compris immédiatement qu'elle était tombée dans un guet-apens, mais la fuite ne servait à rien vu le nombre d'hommes présents, alors il faudrait qu'elle se batte. Elle profita de l'étonnement général pour en étaler quelque uns sans que ceux-ci ne pensent à riposter, ensuite ça devint un peu plus compliqué, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se débrouilla pour engager 4 ou 5 hommes après elle, et ensuite elle les laissaient se battre entre eux. Ainsi en quelques minutes à peine, les 30 hommes de mains étaient mis à terre.  
  
La « femme chat » comme Lucas et Lex l'appelaient alla vérifier qu'il ne restait personne dans le camion et se gela en entendant quelqu'un applaudir derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et se trouva face à Lucas Luthor.  
  
* Décidément ils sont tous aussi importuns les uns que les autres dans cette famille !*  
  
Lucas : Joli spectacle.  
  
Il lança un poignard qui atteignit la femme à l'épaule, mais plus important, la maintenait accrochée au camion.  
  
Lucas : La représentation est finie !  
  
Il sortit de son manteau une arme tranquillisante.  
  
* Oh . oh *  
  
La femme chat se débattit et réussi enfin à s'échapper. Elle jeta le poignard sur Lucas et profita que celui-ci l'esquives pour prendre la fuite.  
  
Le Luthor essaya da l'atteindre de loin avec son arme, mais ça courrait vite un chat .  
  
A suivre 


	3. Le défi incontournable

Bon j'ai franchement presque eut rien comme review, alors j'ai failli baisser les bras, mais bon je continue parce qu'on ne laisse pas un travail inachevé :p M'enfin si vous lisez, sachez qu'une ptite review ça fait tjs plaisir (  
  
/Le défi incontournable/  
  
Chloé retourna rapidement chez elle et retira avec précaution sa combinaison de cuir en forme de félin.  
  
* Stupide Luthor, il ne sait pas à quelle point c'est dur de recoudre du cuir !*  
  
Il y avait une longue entaille dans sa manche à cause du poignard, heureusement son bras n'avait été que très superficiellement touché.  
  
Elle essaya de réparer le costume mais sans succès, le tissu était trop résistant.  
  
* Tant pis, j'en ferais faire une autre ... Et que puis-je faire de celle-ci ? Une loque à poussière ? Non ! Un bonnet tendance ? Non ! Un sac à mains ... non plus ... EUREKA : une idée !*  
  
Elle prit une boîte de carton avec des gants et glissa son costume à l'intérieur.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Lucas rentra dans le bureau de son frère, fier comme pas deux.  
  
Lex : Alors ?  
  
Lucas : Opération réussie !  
  
Lex : Mais la femme chat t'a filé entre les doigts !  
  
Lucas : Je plaide coupable ! Néanmoins nous savons désormais qu'elle n'est pas invincible !  
  
Lex : Je m'en doutais bien merci  
  
Lucas : Ah oui, quand à ton animatrice d'amour  
  
Lex : Lucas !  
  
Lucas : C'est bon j'ai rien dit, mais les bureaux de sa station de radio ont déménagés ici, alors je suppose qu'elle risque de rester un moment.  
  
Lex : Très bien, continue de chercher pour les éventuels logements.  
  
Les deux hommes entendirent un léger « toc toc »  
  
Lex : ENTRER  
  
Une jeune femme toute fluette et toute timide entra dans le bureau avec un paquet.  
  
Secrétaire : Monsieur Luthor, ce paquet est arrivé pour vous  
  
Lex : Vous pouvez disposer  
  
Et la secrétaire sans alla sans un mot.  
  
Lucas : Waw ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
Lex : Je vais le savoir  
  
Lex ouvrit le paquet, prit délicatement la combinaison de cuir et la déroula.  
  
Lucas : Je crois que notre femme chat de service veux nous montrer qui est le maître !  
  
Lex remit le costume dans sa boîte et demanda à sa secrétaire de l'envoyer dans un laboratoire pour chercher d'éventuels empruntes.  
  
Lucas : Tu sais qu'ils ne trouveront rien n'est ce pas ?  
  
Lex : Je m'en doute ...  
  
Lucas : Alors pourquoi ?  
  
Lex : Même le plus rusé des hommes fait des erreurs  
  
Lucas : Et toi tu en fais ?  
  
Lex : Non  
  
Lucas : Tu n'es donc pas le plus rusé des hommes  
  
Lex : Non, je ne suis pas QUE le plus rusé des hommes ...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
6 jours plus tard ...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Clark : Alors ma petite Chloé, demain tu recommences à travailler ?  
  
Chloé : En effet  
  
Loïs : Pauvre de toi  
  
Chloé : Pourquoi ? J'ai un boulot génial ! Et je dois avouer que même si j'attendais ces vacances, mon petit micro me manque ... Et puis il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant cette semaine !  
  
Clark : Excepté ton incartade avec Lex  
  
Chloé : Oui mais il ne s'est même pas vengé, rien de bien rigolo !  
  
Loïs : Ne le sous estime pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'a préparé une surprise ! Lex Luthor est très patient, il agit en temps et en heure.  
  
Chloé : Oui bien sûr ...  
  
Clark s'excusa quelques instants pour s'acheter un journal et revint vers ses deux amies.  
  
Chloé : je ne comprends pas Clark, tu travailles dans un journal et tu en achète un autre !  
  
Clark : C'est pour avoir un point de vue extérieur !  
  
* Il changera jamais !*  
  
Clark :ENCORE ?  
  
Loïs : Quoi ?  
  
Clark : ' La femme chat, appelée plus communément Catwoman refait des siennes, cette fois elle envoie un couple de voleurs à l'hôpital et dépose anonymement tous les bijoux qu'ils avaient emportés devant le commissariat ... Chose étrange vu que récemment elle avait volé un convoi de La LuthorCorp. Gentille, pas gentille ? Qui sait ? '  
  
Les journaux avaient rapidement commencés à parler de Catwoman, la nouvelle était exceptionnelle, surtout que personne n'arriver à comprendre son personnage.  
  
Loïs : je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était attaquée à Luthor ! Pauvre d'elle !  
  
Chloé fit de son mieux pour sortir sa plus belle panoplie d'innocence ...  
  
Chloé : Catwoman qu'elle idée, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait récidivé ...  
  
Clark : je me demandes vraiment à quelle jeu elle s'amuse, étonnant que je n'ai ... enfin que Superman n'ait pas encore eut affaire à elle !  
  
Loïs : Oui c'est étrange.  
  
Chloé : C'est pas tout ça je dois y aller moi, je dois préparer mon émission de demain  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain c'est avec un soulagement certains que notre animatrice préférée rejoignit le bureau de sa radio. Tout c'était passé à merveille, elle adorait sa nouvelle assistante et les nouveaux studios étaient beaucoup plus confortables.  
  
Sa première émission s'était passée à merveille, elle avait comme à son habitude utilisé sa vie pour faire rire les téléspectateurs, et quitte à s'attirer les foudres de Zeus, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de raconter la mésaventure de Lex Luthor en personne. Là pour le moment elle prenait les appels des auditeurs.  
  
Chloé : Merci Mademoiselle Lang de nous avoir fait par de votre avis ... Maintenant je crois que je vais prendre mon dernier appel ! Bonjour  
  
? : Bonjour  
  
Cette voix, elle la connaissait mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus.  
  
Chloé : Puis savoir comment vous vous appeler ?  
  
? : Pas trop envie de le dire maintenant  
  
Chloé : Très bien, qu'aviez vous à partager avec nous ?  
  
? : je voulais juste dire que ma mésaventure n'était pas tout à fait de ma faute ... je n'avais encore jamais été confronté aux harpies auparavant.  
  
* Et hop en plein dans le mille !* pensa l'auditeur.  
  
Chloé : MONSIEUR LUTHOR ?  
  
Lex : En personne, émission plutôt ... comment dire ? Intéressante aujourd'hui chère Chloé  
  
Chloé : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous Monsieur Luthor  
  
Lex : Ca tombe mal, moi oui !  
  
Chloé : Au revoir Monsieur Luthor  
  
Lex : Mademoiselle Sullivan, je vais vous proposer un défi, vous accepter les défis d'ordinaire ?  
  
Chloé : Rien ne me fait peur, mais ce sera un NON catégorique Monsieur Luthor !  
  
Lex : La grande Chloé Sullivan serait-elle une dégonflée ?  
  
Chloé : Effectivement moi personnellement je ne suis pas gonflée comme la plupart de vos petites amies si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... alors laissez tomber voulez vous ?  
  
Lex : Quelle trouillarde ... Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici la grande Chloé que vous aimez tant !  
  
* Zut, je suis coincée !*  
  
Chloé : Très bien Luthor ... j'accepte le défi, quel est-il ?  
  
Lex : Et bien je n'étais pas préparé la première fois que je vous aie vu mais là je me sens prêt à rentrer à nouveau dans l'arène ...  
  
Chloé : Soyez plus précis ...  
  
Lex : Je vous défie de passer une soirée avec moi à dîner ...  
  
* Que dire, que faire ? Si je refuse mes auditeurs me prendront pour une imbécile ...*  
  
Chloé : Vous préparez ça depuis longtemps, avouez !  
  
Lex : En effet, j'attendais avec impatiente que vous me donniez cette occasion ...  
  
Chloé : Défi accepté, je vais dîner avec vous Monsieur Luthor !  
  
* Mais la harpie sera aussi du rendez-vous ... *  
  
A suivre 


	4. Il était une fois un canapé qui souffre ...

/ Il était une fois un canapé qui souffre et un ascenseur qui fait des siennes/  
  
Quand Lex raccrocha, un énormmmmeeee sourire inonda son visage.  
  
Lucas : Joli coup frérot ... Puis je savoir où tu vas l'emmener dîner ?  
  
Lex : Qui te dit que je vais l'emmener quelque part ?  
  
Lucas failli tomber de sa chaise.  
  
Lucas : Ne me dit pas que le dîner tu vas le faire CHEZ TOI ?  
  
Lex : C'est ce que je comptais faire  
  
Lucas : Tu es dingue !  
  
Lex : Je le savais merci ...  
  
Lucas : Tu te doutes bien que si tu lui as fait un coup pareil, elle t'accueillera avec une mitraillette cachée dans une de ces bottes, du poison dans ses bagues et j'en passe  
  
Lex : Oh mais j'espère bien ...  
  
Lucas était sur le point de sortir du bureau.  
  
Lex: Pas de nouvelles du labo?  
  
Lucas : Comme je te l'avais dit, il n'ont pas trouver d'emprunte ...  
  
Lucas sortit et lex plongea dans ses pensées.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chloé rentra dans l'appartement de Loïs, jeta ses clefs et son sac sur le fauteuil puis se mit à ruer celui-ci de coups de pieds. Loïs émergea de la cuisine.  
  
Loïs : Chloé, ce canapé n'a aucun lien de parenté avec les Luthors ...  
  
Chloé mit à contre cœur une distance entre le canapé et elle.  
  
Chloé : Tu as écouté mon émission ?  
  
Loïs : En effet, je te l'avais dis ...  
  
Chloé : Evite moi les « je te l'avais dit ! » Je sais très bien que tu me l'avais dit !  
  
Loïs : Et ben alors ?  
  
Chloé : Je ne savais juste pas à quel point cet homme était diabolique !  
  
Loïs : Quand on parle de Lex Luthor, le mot « diabolique » est sous entendus !  
  
Chloé : Me coincer en plein milieu de ma propre émission : que TUT ( censuré) de TUT ( re censuré). Je vais dîner avec lui, lui envoyer les pires vacheries qu'il n'a jamais entendues et éviter sa compagnie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !  
  
Sa petite déclaration fut interrompue par le téléphone qui se mit à sonner furieusement. Loïs le décrocha pendant que Chloé passait encore une fois ses nerfs sur ce pauvre canapé.  
  
* Aouch Aouch ! Arrête de me donner des coups de pieds bête Chloé* pensa le fauteuil.  
  
Chloé fut arrêtée dans sa torturation de canapé en voyant le regard gêné de Loïs au téléphone.  
  
Loïs : Hum ... oui oui bien sûr, elle est là, je vous la passe Monsieur Luthor.  
  
Les yeux de Chloé faillirent tomber de ses orbites ... comment osait-il l'appeler maintenant ? Chloé prit si brusquement le cornet des mains de sa cousine que Loïs crut un instant qu'elle essayait d'arracher sa main au passage.  
  
Chloé : Monsieur Luthor ?  
  
Lex : Mademoiselle Sullivan, heureux de voir que vous êtes de bonne humeur  
  
Chloé : Venez en au fait seulement que mon cauchemar finisse vite !  
  
Lex : Vous avouez enfin que je hante vos rêves !  
  
Chloé : Oui Monsieur Luthor je rêve de vous et je me réveille toute tremblante ... d'EFFROI !  
  
Lex : C'est un début ... au fait j'ai oublié de vous communiquer l'heure et la date à laquelle je viendrai vous cherchez pour dîner  
  
Chloé : N'imaginez même pas un instant que vous viendrez me chercher, donnez moi simplement une adresse, pour le reste je pense être capable de marcher ou de rouler seule jusque là  
  
Lex : Comme vous voudrez  
  
Il lui donna l'adresse et lui proposa de mettre leurs rendez-vous le soir même. Chloé accepta directement, elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Ensuite elle raccrocha et expliqua la conversation à Loïs.  
  
Loïs : Et comment vas tu t'habiller ?  
  
Chloé : Jeans, t-shirt ... quoi d'autre ?  
  
Loïs : Voyons Chloé, c'est un dîner avec Lex, pas avec Clark !  
  
Chloé : Et alors ?  
  
Loïs : Fait moi le plaisir s'il te plaît de mettre un tailleur et un pantalon plus ou moins habillé !  
  
Chloé : Très bien !  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chloé n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond devant un grand immeuble luxueux, elle avait vérifié plusieurs fois, c'était bien là l'adresse que Lex lui avait donné, mais elle pouvait le voir depuis l'extérieur que c'était là un immeuble occupé uniquement par des appartements.  
  
* Il se fou vraiment de moi ! *  
  
Soudain elle vit le milliardaire sortir de l'immeuble, un sourire narquois illuminant son visage.  
  
Lex : Mademoiselle Sullivan  
  
Chloé : Où est le restaurant ?  
  
Lex : Mais de quel restaurant vous parler ?  
  
Chloé : Celui où nous allons dîner !  
  
Lex : Ais je seulement une seule fois mentionné un restaurant ?  
  
Chloé : Non mais je pensais ...  
  
Lex : Vous pensez très mal Chloé  
  
Chloé : C'est MADEMOISELLE SULLIVAN  
  
Lex : Comme vous voudrez Chloé, ce soir vous manger chez moi !  
  
Le visage de Chloé passa du blanc au vert puis au rouge et par après par de nombreuses autres couleurs de l'arc en ciel encore.  
  
Elle s'en voulu très vite d'avoir montré sa nervosité et sa colère, elle se rattrapa immédiatement.  
  
Chloé : Je doute que vous habitiez dans un appartement ...  
  
Lex : Vous avez raison, je n'habites pas dans UN appartement mais dans plusieurs ... j'ai racheté il y a quelque temps l'immeuble entier et j'ai aménagé tous les appartements pour qu'ils n'en forment qu'un.  
  
Chloé : Evidemment ...  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble pour l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'elle fit, il marchèrent dans un couloir en silence et arrivèrent à un ascenseur.  
  
* Je hais les ascenseurs !*  
  
Lex : La salle à manger est au septième  
  
Chloé : Comment vous faites quand vous avez un petit creux ?  
  
Lex : Et bien je prends l'ascenseur !  
  
Chloé : Voilà ce qu'il y a de plus pratique !  
  
Lex s'installa dans l'ascenseur, Chloé fit de même mais se posta le plus loin de lui à l'autre extrémité de l'appareil. Puis les portes se refermèrent.  
  
Lex : Je ne mords pas  
  
Chloé : Que vous dites  
  
Lex : Chloé nous allons rester ensemble une bonne partie de cette soirée, vous avez grandement intérêt à calmer votre nervosité  
  
Chloé : Je ne suis pas nerveuse !  
  
Lex se rapprocha d'elle, elle du utiliser tout sa réserve d'énergie pour s'empêcher de trembler, mais ses yeux la trahissait, il vint murmurer à son oreille : « ôh que si vous l'êtes ».  
  
Chloé fut sauvée par un petit « ding » annonçant que l'ascenseur était arrivé à destination, elle sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans une pièce immense, qui devait sans doute être la plus haute de l'immeuble. Il lui montra une table joliment mise et lui proposa de s'asseoir.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Le repas était maintenant fini, un serveur venait de leur apporter une tasse de café. La soirée avait été faites de remarques piquantes et de silence gênés ... Lex était tout à fait dans son élément !  
  
Lex : Je me suis renseigné sur vous ...  
  
Chloé : Vous m'étonnez !  
  
Lex : J'ai été étonné de voir le nom de Bruce Wayne associé à votre biographie  
  
Chloé regarda avec insistance sa tasse de café.  
  
Lex : Dites moi combien de fois avez-vous envoyés promener ce chez vieux Bruce avant d'accepter ses avances  
  
Chloé : Je n'ai pas eut besoin de l'envoyer promener comme vous dites  
  
Lex : je ne comprends pas, qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?  
  
Chloé : la gentillesse  
  
Lex : Sentiment arbitraire ... ne compte pas !  
  
Chloé : Des cheveux  
  
Lex : Je pensais que l'aspect physique passait bien au dessus de vous Chloé ... Quoi d'autre ?  
  
* Un costume de cuir ! ... Euh ... Non ... je ne vais pas lui dire ça, pas envie qu'il me prouve le contraire ... Lex en cuir ! ARF ! Mieux vaut Lex sans rien dans ce cas ... Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! ».  
  
Chloé avala son café en une traite, s'excusa et tenta de s'échapper. Elle sa hâta vers l'ascenseur, mais juste au moment où les portes commençaient à se fermer Lex entra.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Chloé se trouva plaquée à l'une des parois de l'ascenseur par Lex.  
  
Lex : Je suis curieux, vous sembliez perdues dans vos pensées ... quelle genre de pensée peut vous faire fuir si rapidement ?  
  
Lex avait dit tout avec une voix rauque.  
  
Chloé regardait défiler les étages, ils étaient au 5 eme ...  
  
*Plus que cinq étage ma fille, 5 étages, tiens bon !*  
  
Chloé : A vous de voir Monsieur Luthor  
  
Lex : Alors comme ça vous rêver toujours de moi de façon effroyable ?  
  
* 3 eme ... plus que 3 !*  
  
A nouveau il murmura dans son oreille : « C'est l'effroi qui vous a fait fuir ? »  
  
* 1er ! Dans 5 sec je peux m'encourir !*  
  
Lex suivit le regard de Chloé et vit qu'elle regardait les étages défilés.  
  
Soudain tout devint noir, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, une petite lampe rouge s'alluma, se chargeant à elle seule d'illuminer l'appareil.  
  
Lex : Je crois que tout est contre vous mademoiselle Sullivan, vous allez être obligée de me répondre  
  
* Mais que se passe-t-il ?*  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa pensé Lex ajouta.  
  
Lex : Nous sommes coincés par une panne d'électricité ...  
  
A suivre 


	5. Pas plus d'une semaine

Merci à tous pour les feeds, désolés de ne pas avoir postés plus tôt, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic jusqu'à ce qu'une review me la rappelle ( Alors n'hésitez pas, et pour me faire pardonnez je vous bazarde quelques chapitre :D  
  
/ Pas plus d'une semaine/  
  
Bon sang de bonsoir c'était pas dans le programme ça !  
  
Chloé : Avez vous la moindre idée de combien de temps peux durer une panne d'électricité ?  
  
Lex : Ca dépend de la nature de la panne, si c'est un problème dans le bâtiment, 5 minutes suffirons par contre si c'est une panne générale ... ça peut varier entre 10 minutes et ... après 3 à 4 heures.  
  
Chloé : Espérons que ce ne soit pas une panne générale alors !  
  
Lex : J'en doute ... Vous voyiez cette lampe de secours, la lampe rouge ?  
  
Chloé : Au dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas aveugle !  
  
Lex : Il se trouve qu'elle est connecté au réseau électrique de secours de la ville ... Si la panne venait d'ici, elle ne serait pas allumée ...  
  
Chloé : Et dites moi pourquoi se fichu ascenseur n'est pas connecté sur cette fichue ligne de secours ?  
  
Lex : Parce que ça retiendrait trop d'énergie voyons !  
  
Chloé : Evidemment ! Alors à quoi ça sert de faire fonctionner une lampe de toute manière ?  
  
Lex : Histoire de pouvoir contempler le visage de la personne avec qui nous sommes coincé, bien entendu   
  
Chloé : A propos si vous vouliez bien un peu reculez, si je doit être bloquée ici un petit temps j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de respirer  
  
Lex : Si nous devons être bloqués ici vous devrez vous habituez à ma présence ...  
  
Chloé : Si votre « présence » pouvait me laisser un peu d'espace je suis certaine que je pourrais m'y accommoder  
  
Lex : Et s'y sa sainteté « présence » n'a pas envie de bouger ?  
  
Chloé : Alors la petite Chloé se verra dans l'obligation de botter les fesses de sa « dites sainteté »   
  
Lex : Je meurs de peur  
  
Chloé : Tu as bien raison ...  
  
Lex : Arrête je risque d'éclater de rire  
  
Chloé : Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Je ne suis pas surnommée « la harpie » pour rien ... d'autant que dans cette position mon genou est fort bien placer pour frapper à un endroit que vous pourriez qualifier de « critique ».  
  
Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite blonde.  
  
Lex : Essayer seulement  
  
Chloé : Des menaces, qu'allez vous faire ?  
  
Lex : Vous empêchez de faire quoi que ce soit voyons ...  
  
Chloé : Mais bien sûr ... Maintenant si vous permettez ...  
  
Chloé essaya de se glisser sur le coté pour se sortir de la position quand même embarrassante dans laquelle elle était, mais le seul résultat fut que Lex la colla davantage sur la paroi de l'appareil, à un tel point que la pauvre animatrice ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement.  
  
Lex : Et voilà maintenant vous aurez du mal à utiliser votre genou de quelque manière perfide et sordide que ce soit ! Pas belle la vie ?  
  
Chloé : J'aurais dit cruelle  
  
Lex : Douce ironie  
  
Chloé : Si vous ne vous éloignez pas je crie  
  
Lex : Allez y nous sommes seuls dans le bâtiments  
  
Chloé : Je ne vous crois pas  
  
Lex : Tout ce que m'apporterons vos cris sera une belle migraine  
  
Chloé : C'est déjà ça ...  
  
Lex : De toute façon de quoi te plains tu ? Cette situation doit te paraître intéressante vu le genre de pensée avec laquelle tu as quitter la salle à manger  
  
Chloé Oh non pas encore  
  
Lex : Oh si toujours  
  
Chloé : Le monde ne tournes pas autour de toi ! Si je suis partie c'est que je m'ennuie  
  
Lex : Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu  
  
Chloé : Hein ?  
  
Lex : Laisse tomber  
  
Chloé : Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde Lex !  
  
Lex : Ôh moi qui pensais ...  
  
Chloé : Il serait temps que tu apprennes qu'on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie  
  
Lex : J'ai toujours ce que je veux  
  
Chloé : Tu ne m'auras pas moi  
  
Lex : On parie ?  
  
Chloé : Pas besoin, je n'ai pas besoin d'un pauvre milliardaire arrogant ne connaissant pas le signification du mot « non »  
  
Lex : Vous commencez à m'ennuyer ...  
  
Chloé : Vraiment, je crois que vous.  
  
Il ne lui avais pas laisser finir sa phrase, ayant soudainement l'envie de la faire taire ( et profitant légèrement ... mais très légèrement de la situation), Lex avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles de la petite blonde.  
  
Chloé ne savait plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout qui elle était, ni où elle était et encore moins avec QUI elle était. Plongée dans la magie du moment, elle rendit son baiser au plus arrogant des milliardaires.  
  
Soudainement son cerveau re fonctionna au moment même où elle entendit un petit « ding » annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.  
  
Elle ne savait pas trop quand mais visiblement le courant avait été rétabli. Profitant que Lex ait baissé sa garde ( ben oui il était bien trop occupé à autre chose ), elle s'enfuit sans crier gare et sortit de l'immeuble.  
  
Dans son ascenseur Lex ria de façon machiavélique.  
  
Chloé Sullivan, je ne vous donne même pas encore 1 semaine à me résister ... pensa-t-il, un rictus se formant sur son beau visage.  
  
A suivre 


	6. Le coup le plus bas

/ Le coup le plus bas/  
  
Chloé rentra chez elle avec l'idée fixe d'éviter Lex Luthor jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
No mais ça va pas ? J'ai du me cogner la tête dans cet ascenseur il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! J'ai embrassé un Luthor ! A quand l'apocalypse ?  
  
Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle regarda l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil dans la chambre d'ami de Loïs. 00h40. Tout le temps pour Catwoman de se faire les griffes. Elle tira de sous son lit une boîte de carton, elle en sortit une combinaison de cuir noire et la déplia. Elle la regarda un instant, admirant le tissu fin, brillant et doux. Elle l'enfila précautionneusement, une merveille pareille ne peux être traité qu'avec délicatesse. Après tout Catwoman, c'était sa seconde peau.  
  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien comment elle était devenu une sorte de superhéroïne à l'allure de félin, néanmoins cela avait été plutôt douloureux, alors elle ne préférait pas se le rappeler.   
  
Elle passa discrètement une jambe par la fenêtre, l'appuya contre la rambarde, puis passa un bras au dehors, s'accrochant à la gouttière, puis encore une jambe, puis le reste du corps. Elle escalada la façade du bâtiment sans aucun artifice, pas de corde, pas de harnais : rien. Au moindre faux mouvement elle tombait dans le vide, mais un chat ne retombe-t- il pas toujours sur ses pattes ?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lex s'ennuyait à mourir chez lui et ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de dormir, alors il roula jusqu'à son bureau de la Luthor Corp.  
  
A peine se fût-il confortablement installé que Lucas entra, la chemise à moitié ouverte et les cheveux en bataille.  
  
Lex : Je pensait être le seul  
  
Lucas : Je suis resté pour mettre en ordre les rapports sur la transaction de ce soir.  
  
Lex : Aucune embrouille ?  
  
Lucas : Pas de chat si c'est ce que tu penses  
  
Lex : Alors si tout s'est bien passé, explique moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?  
  
Lucas regarda sa tenue.  
  
Lucas : Ah ça ? Rien ... j'ai juste eut une discussion avec ta nouvelle secrétaire ...  
  
Lex : Le nouvelle ? Ah oui ! Nath ?  
  
Lucas : C'est ça  
  
Lex : Une discussion ... hum  
  
Lucas : Parfaitement ... Et toi ta petite blonde ?  
  
Lex ria à l'évocation de cette chère Chloé Sullivan.  
  
Lex : Pas beaucoup plus résistante que les autres ...  
  
Lucas eut un rictus et ils parlèrent plus en détails de la soirée.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chloé marchait tranquillement sur les toits quand elle entendit un appel au secours. En moins d'une minute elle descendit la façade d'un immeuble proche du cris, et camouflée par sa combinaison noire de l'obscur de la nuit, elle s'approcha des supplications.  
  
Une jeune femme était entourée de cinq hommes armés de poignards. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, à sa grande horreur Chloé vit blottie dans les jupes de sa mère, une jeune fille de 6 ans tout au plus.  
  
Chloé siffla et se dévoila aux yeux des agresseurs.  
  
Chloé : Pourquoi ne pas vous attaquer à des adversaires à votre taille ?  
  
Les cinq malotrus rirent à s'en exploser la gorge. L'un des hommes parla.  
  
Homme1 : Et tu es sensé être à la hauteur ?  
  
En guise de réponse Chloé lui adresse un sourire en coin et adoptant une attitude très « Matrix » elle lui fit signe d'approcher.  
  
Quand l'homme fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, Chloé d'un coup de poing sec sur le poignet du vilain monsieur, l'obligea à lâcher prise sur son couteau. Ensuite, après avoir prit un petit élan, elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit virevolter environ 4 mètres plus loin. Avec un bruit sourd le malfrat s'écroula sur le sol.  
  
Chloé : D'autres prétendants ?  
  
Les autres gangsters se jetèrent des regards furtifs avant de détaler à toute jambe sans demander leurs restes.  
  
Chloé fit une moue de déception.  
  
Moi qui voulait m'amuser, voilà qu'ils s'enfuient tous comme des lièvres !  
  
La jeune femme qu'elle venait de sauver se jeta sur elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
Femme : Merci Catwoman !  
  
Chloé sourit, elle ne se ferait jamais à ce surnom de superhéros.  
  
Elle sentit soudain une petite main tapoter sa jambe, elle regarda en bas et vit le petit fille lui lancer un regard reconnaissant. Ses petits yeux étaient emplis de confiance et de malice, et ses petite main la serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Chloé craqua littéralement face à ce petit ange.  
  
Chloé : Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous  
  
Femme : Oui, encore milles merci  
  
Le femme poussa sa petite fille par le bas du dos, signe qu'elle devait avancer.  
  
La jeune fille se retira de l'étreinte de la mère et alla murmura à l'oreille de Chloé : "Moi je t'ai toujours préférée à Superman".  
  
Chloé lui adressa un clin d'œil et la jeune fille s'en retourna auprès de sa mère.  
  
Que pourrais-je bien faire maintenant ?  
  
Perdues dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva devant l'énorme building protégé de partout contenant les bureaux de la Luthor Corp.  
  
Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Chloé et de sa démarche féline s'avança vers un garde. Après l'avoir charmé, elle lui envoya un direct du gauche duquel, elle en était sûre, le brave homme s'en souviendrait longtemps.  
  
Elle entra dans les couloirs sombres et froid du bâtiment. A cette heure- ci, même les postes de garde étaient presque déserts, et elle n'avait rencontré aucune résistance. Jusqu'à maintenant ... Car pensant que Lex était bien à l'abris dans son immeuble à 7 étages, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du milliardaire.  
  
Je pourrai y trouver des informations intéressantes  
  
Elle y trouverait aussi certainement Lex ...  
  
De sa démarche gracieuse et féline elle approcha du bureau de Lex. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée, la tourna légèrement puis la lâcha brusquement.  
  
Derrière la porte elle était certaine d'avoir entendu le bruit d'une chaise qui bouge ...   
  
En effet, Lucas venait de se lever, et vu la position peu commode dans laquelle il était ( à demi coucher sur une chaise à roulette avec ses pieds sur le bureau de Lex), la chaise avait atterrit de l'autre coté de la pièce.   
  
Lex : Tu as entendu ?  
  
Lucas : Oui je ne suis pas sourd ! J'ai entendu ma chaise rouler !  
  
Lex regardait la porte.  
  
J'ai cru entendre un bruit venant de la porte.  
  
Lucas : Un poltergeist nous attaque ?  
  
Lex se sentit soudain ridicule et accepta le fait qu'il avait certainement imaginer le bruit.  
  
De l'autre coté, Chloé tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait.  
  
Pendant ce temps la conversation des deux frères avaient continués.  
  
Lex : Et ce rapport ?  
  
Lucas : Dans la pièce à coté, je reviens dans une seconde ...  
  
Chloé entendit avec horreur des pas se rapprocher. Mais la porte était trop loin pour qu'elle l'atteigne sans être découverte ! Et les pas étaient trop proches !  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Lucas sortit du bureau et cliquait sur l'interrupteur le plus proche.  
  
« Et la lumière fut », pensa-t-il quand la pénombre se dissipa.  
  
Il sonda la pièce des yeux pour chercher une trace du rapport que Lex voulait, il savait qu'il l'avait déposé dans les parages, mais où exactement ?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Calme toi Chloé, calme toi !  
  
Dieu merci pour elle, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était munie de gigantesque lampes néons qui étaient creuses sur le dessus, elle s'y était cachée rapidement, oubliant bien sûr que le néon, ça chauffe !  
  
Quelque seconde après que Lucas ait allumé la lumière, elle commença à sentir une forte chaleur émaner de sa cachette.  
  
Et merde pensa-t-elle en essayant de toucher le moins possible la lampe.  
  
Elle serait capable de rester sur ce bûcher 2/3 minutes tout au plus ! Qu'il se dépêche pensait-elle ! Sans bruit elle regarda rapidement en dessous. L'homme qui se trouvait là était le lanceur de couteaux qui l'avait attaquée il y a peu.  
  
En plus le mec là en bas veut ma mort ! Génial ! Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Décidément je suis destinée à souffrir avec les Luthors pensa-t- elle amèrement.  
  
Lucas : Mais ou qu'il est passé ? ... Rapport ... Au pied !  
  
Et voilà qu'il parle tout seul !  
  
Lucas : Ah te voilà toi !  
  
Chloé écouta attentivement les pas de Lucas qui s'éloignaient et dès qu'elle entendit la porte du bureau de Lex se fermer, elle se hâta de descendre de sa fournaise.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lucas : Je l'ai  
  
Lex : Retournes y quelques instants et vas me chercher celui de la semaine passée, j'en ai besoin  
  
Lucas : Tout pour vous Monseigneur  
  
Il fit sa révérence devant son frère, un sourire moqueur trônant sur son visage, ensuite il ré ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Catwoman.  
  
------------------------  
  
Il se regardèrent quelques instants, incapable de bouger, changés en statue par la surprise.  
  
Soudain Lucas sortit de sa torpeur et appela Lex.  
  
Le milliardaire qui était à son bureau se leva et arriva à grandes enjambées.  
  
Chloé regardait partout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une échappatoire mais elle ne voyait aucun endroit qui pourrait lui être d'un grand secours. Dans un monde parfait elle aurait trouvé une porte avec notée au dessus « Sortie d'urgence au cas où vous seriez coincés avec 2 Luthors assoiffés de sang », mais dieu seul sait à quel point ce monde n'était pas parfait !  
  
Lex resta stoïque. Il détailla d'abords sa jeune proie ... Ah ça, on pouvait dire qu'elle portait bien « l'uniforme » ! C'était absolument le genre de femme qu'il courtiserait ... enfin si elle n'avait pas interféré avec ses incessants transports de météorites.  
  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage du milliardaire.  
  
Waw ... Lex Luthor qui sourit ... ce n'est pas bon pour moi tout ça !   
  
En effet, en moins d'un instant, Lex prit l'arme qui pendait au ceinturon de son frère et la pointa sur notre petite animatrice.  
  
Une vague d'effroi passa dans les yeux de Chloé, elle était là, en face de Lex Luthor qui pointait une arme vers son cœur. Mais soudainement le canon changea de direction, il était maintenant pointé beaucoup plus bas.  
  
Lex : Jambe gauche ou jambe droite ?  
  
Chloé changea sa voix.  
  
Chloé : A quoi bon choisir ? Je suis coincée, ça ne servirait à rien.  
  
Lex : Et le fun dans tout ça ?  
  
Chloé ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était comme qui dirait dans un sacré pétrin ...  
  
Lex : Hôte ton masque et je range mon arme  
  
La femme chat semblait en grand débat avec elle-même.  
  
Non Chloé ne joue pas avec le feu ... et puis qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?  
  
Finalement elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
  
Chloé : Je me sers moins de la gauche ...  
  
Il fallu un petit moment à Lex pour enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Très bien, elle voulait se la jouer musclée ? Alors il rentrerait dans le jeu !  
  
Il dirigea le canon vers sa jambe droite et tira. A la dernière minute, Chloé se jeta sur le coté gauche, la balle ne la toucha pas, mais elle vint s 'écraser contre l'extincteur qui se trouvait accroché au mur derrière elle. Le plan avait était risqué mais elle avait décidé qu'il en valait la peine. Elle savait bien que si elle lui disait de tirer à gauche, il tirerait à droite, et elle avait remarqué l'extincteur derrière elle.  
  
Un mousse blanche jaillie de l'outil, accompagné de fumée. Lex et Lucas était incapable de voir ce qui se passait, Chloé non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle avait retenu l'endroit où se trouvait la porte de sortie.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, elle courut comme une démente vers la sortie.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lucas : Je dois avouer que je ne m'étais jamais fait doubler par une femme avant !  
  
Lex : Pas le temps de penser à ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte d'ici ! Et il me la faut vivante, compris ?  
  
Lucas : Très bien !  
  
Lex : Tu vas à l'entrée Sud et moi l'entrée Nord !  
  
Lucas : Compris.  
  
A leurs tours ils coururent dans les couloirs dans des directions opposés. Au passage Lex s'arrêta au centre de contrôle et ordonna la fermeture immédiate des 2 portes d'entrées ... et de sorties.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chloé venait juste d'arriver dans le grand Hall de l'immeuble coté Nord, quand elle vit que toutes les portes de verre étaient fermé et que des barreaux descendait lentement de je ne sais quelle partie de la façade de l'immeuble, empêchant toute sortie. Elle voulut se dépêcher de sortir, mais elle ne réussit pas à briser les vitres de glace.  
  
Sûrement du quadruple vitrage !   
  
Alors qu'elle tentait encore d'ouvrir la porte, une balle siffla à son oreille et vint se planter dans la baie vitrée.  
  
Quand elle se retourna elle se trouva à nouveau face à Lex.  
  
Non mais il va me lâcher oui ? Même dans ma vie secrète il me tourmente !   
  
L'ombre d'un instant elle se demanda si elle ne fera pas mieux d'aller lui botter le derrière vite fait bien fait, le mettre K.O. et ainsi pouvoir s'esquiver, mais elle se rappela soudain qu'il avait donné il y a bien longtemps des leçons de boxe à Lana.  
  
Je vais peut-être éviter le corps à corps, on ne sait jamais qu'il soit le frère caché de Mike Tison !  
  
Elle attrapa une chaise et la balança à la figure du milliardaire. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, lâchant son arme au passage.  
  
Chloé attrapa une autre chaise et frappa la vitre à l'endroit précis où la balle de Lex avait atterri, des fêlures apparurent dans le verre, elle donner un bon coup de pieds dans la brèche et la vitre se brisa.  
  
Merci Lex, tu m'as aidée finalement !   
  
Les barreaux s'étaient une autre affaire, mais il y avait moyen qu'elle passe entre  
  
tiges de métal, surtout avec son uniforme qui glissait facilement.  
  
Mais quand elle voulut s'avancer, une main lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se retourner, ensuite il la poussa contre les barreaux et la retint ainsi.  
  
Décidemment 2 fois plaquée au mur sans échappatoire par Lex Luthor en une seule soirée ! C'est trop ! Dire que certaines filles supplieraient pour ça !  
  
Lex : Voyons voir à quoi ressemble un chat ...  
  
Chloé sentit la main de Lex qui commençait à retirer son masque. Heureusement pour elle se n'était pas une tache facile, le cuir lui collait à la peau, elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
  
Se rappelant de l'épisode de l'ascenseur, elle lui asséna un coup à un endroit des plus inconfortable pour un mâle. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le ferait quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'en avait pas eut l'occasion, maintenant elle en profitait.  
  
Le milliardaire se plia de douleur, Chloé remis son Masque en place et se glissa à travers les barreaux.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Elle rentra chez elle, épuisé. Mais pas peu fière d'avoir fait un des plus beau coup bas (c'était le cas de le dire) à Lex.  
  
Néanmoins elle savait qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de se faire coincer. Il fallait désormais qu'elle soit beaucoup plus prévoyante.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lucas arriva dans le bureau de Lex. Son frère lui avait à peine expliqué sa mésaventure et avait travaillé toute la nuit sur sa vengeance.  
  
Lucas : Tu as lu le Planet frérot ?  
  
Lex leva son nez de ses papiers, il avait l'air irrité ... très irrité.  
  
Lex : Oui, et l'Inquisitor, et le New York Times, et tous les journaux qui paraissent dans cette foutue ville !  
  
Lucas : Donc tu as vu les gros titres ?  
  
Lex : « Catwoman sauve une jeune femme et sa fille », « Catwoman le miracle », « Un mari a vu revenir sa femme et sa fille saines et sauves à la maison grâce à Catwoman » ?  
  
Lucas : Moi personnellement je préfère « Catwoman au pays des merveilles », mais c'est une question de goût !  
  
Lex : Lucas !  
  
Lucas : C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais !  
  
Lex : Il va falloir que je sois discret ! Si Catwoman venait à disparaître, où a raconter quoique ce soit sur moi, toute la ville me haïra ... Au moins je n'ai jamais eut ce genre de problème avec Superman ...  
  
Lucas : Tu n'as qu'à détruire sa réputation, faire traîner son image dans la boue ... tu sais, histoire que tous soient heureux de la voir sortir du tableau ...  
  
Lex sourit de façon démoniaque.  
  
Lex : Tu sais que tu n'es pas si bête que ça quand tu veux ?  
  
...  
  
A suivre 


	7. S'en sortir pour mieux s'enfoncer

/ S'en sortir pour mieux s'enfoncer/  
  
Chloé se leva de sa trop courte nuit. Décidemment 2heures et demi de sommeil était une bien maigre récompense pour avoir affronter l'abominable Lex Luthor 2 fois dans la même soirée. Les cieux n'étaient pas cléments envers la race des félidés.   
  
Elle rangea précautionneusement sa combinaison qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger la veille tellement elle était exténuée.  
  
Elle fut plutôt heureuse de retrouver un petit mot de Loïs dans le salon au lieu de sa cousine elle-même. Franchement, devoir expliquer son « rendez- vous » avec Lex n'était pas la chose la plus amusante qu'elle aurait pu faire juste après s'être réveillée. Visiblement elle s'était elle même aidée car Loïs disait sur le mot qu'elle était partie de bonne heure parce qu'elle devait faire un article sur Catwoman ...  
  
Elle marchait dans les rues, le froid lui piqua le visage. Elle enfonça ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches et tenta de rêver qu'elle se trouvait dans une île paradisiaque ... sans succès.  
  
Bien sûr Metropolis n'était pas une ville aussi froide que Gotham, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'habituer aux trop basses températures, une trace de sa vie smallvillienne sans doute.  
  
Une autre preuve de l'influence de Smallville, et surtout de son fameux Talon ? Le goût de Chloé pour la caféine. C'est grâce à cette chère Lana Lang que Chloé avait appris les mérites d'une tasse de café bien fort et fumante. Depuis elle mourrait sans sa dose quotidienne. Ce matin en particulier, elle s'était réveillée avec en tête l'image d'un bon café.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'un petit kiosque où le café méritait presque la mention « talonienne » et commanda son élixir.  
  
A peine eut-elle marché trois pas que quelqu'un vient lui prendre son café des mains.  
  
Chloé se retourna, qui osait lui retirer son café ? Qui qu'elle soit, quels que soient ses motifs, Chloé le ferait payer à la personne en question.  
  
Don't touch à LA caféine Sullivanienne !  
  
Mais quand elle se retourna, Chloé n'était plus verte de rage mais rouge de honte.  
  
Il était là, devant elle, son café en main, ce petit sourire arrogant sur le visage ... Lex Luthor !  
  
Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, moi qui voulais l'éviter à vie c'est réussi ! Bravo Sullivan, tu te promets de ne plus jamais le revoir de toute ta vie et qui est là première personne sur laquelle tu tombes ? ... Oui évidemment mais APRES le vendeur de café ... ah oui je me disais aussi !  
  
"Un jour cette chose vous tuera", dit-il, désignant la café. Il avait du mal à retenir son rire en voyant le visage consterné de notre harpie nationale.  
  
Chloé : Monsieur Luthor, n'avez vous rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire que de chaparder le café d'une pauvre jeune femme sans défense ?  
  
Lex : Si elle était vraiment sans défense, je ne lui chaparderais pas son café !  
  
Chloé : Vous avez raison, je suis dangereuse ... d'autant plus dangereuse quand je n'ai pas eut ma dose matinale de caféine.  
  
Lex : Je demande une rançon de un nouveau dîner en échange de la dose de café  
  
Chloé : Rêver toujours, je préfère m'en acheter une autre !  
  
Echec et Mat !  
  
Chloé s'en alla en prenant volontairement la mauvaise direction de telle sorte qu'elle pu bousculer Lex, juste à l'endroit précis où elle lui avait balancé une chaise la veille.  
  
Sous le coup elle vit la bouche de Lex se tordre de douleur, mais le milliardaire oublia rapidement ce moment de faiblesse et replaça son masque d'impassibilité Luthorienne caractéristique.  
  
Chloé : Oops, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?  
  
Et sur ce elle s'en alla d'un pas beaucoup plus léger.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Plus tard la panique reprit le pas sur elle : très bien, il n'avait pas parler du moment d'intimité ascenseurien de la veille, mais ça ne pourrait pas tarder.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Lex n'allait pas laisser l'épisode le plus humiliant de la vie de Chloé Sullivan aux oubliettes, non, il allait lui en faire baver, elle le savait.  
  
Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les devants et d'éviter de subir Lex Luthor sans avoir préparé le terrain avant.  
  
Alors quand l'un de ses auditeurs lui demanda de raconter son dîner avec Lex, elle décida de se mette hors de danger.  
  
Chloé : C'est une bonne question, comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
Auditeur : Fred  
  
Chloé : Bien Fred, alors il faut savoir qu'avec Lex Luthor la caféine est de vigueur, parce que c'est le seul moins de contrer le somnifère qu'il vous impose sans cesse : sa conversation !  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lex sourit en écoutant la radio  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chloé : Sinon il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire ! A non, j'oubliais, son ascenseur est tombé en panne ... La prochaine fois Monsieur Luthor soyez plus discret !  
  
L'auditeur ria au téléphone, toute la ville, certainement, riait avec lui.  
  
Fred : Et alors ?  
  
Chloé : Et je dois avouer que j'ai été prise par la tentation, qui n'a jamais rêver de savoir comment embrassait Lex Luthor ?  
  
Fred : Et alors ?  
  
Chloé : Et alors, c'était pas fort intéressant tout ça ! Au moins ça m'a donné le temps de me rappeler l'endroit où j'avais parquer ma voiture ...   
  
------------------------------  
  
Lex accrocha violement son bureau comme dans un effort incroyable afin de ne pas jeter sa radio par la fenêtre. Alors comme ça, elle essayait de raconter n'importe quoi histoire de soulager sa conscience ? Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chloé : A bientôt Fred, auditeur suivant ...  
  
? : Bonjour Mademoiselle Sullivan  
  
Chloé : Monsieur Luthor ?  
  
Pitié ! Non ! pensa-t-elle  
  
Lex : Chloé, ma chère Chloé comment allez-vous ?  
  
Son ton était trop calme et trop posé, ça ne présageait rien de bon. D'accord elle l'avait peut-être un peu cherché, mais elle ne penserait pas qu'il rappellerait, pas encore ! Soudain le souvenir de son précédent intermède téléphonique avec ce chez Luthor lui revient en mémoire ... Ca ne promettait rien de bon.  
  
Chloé : Euh ... ça va plutôt bien ... Mais voyez vous il est tard, l'émission va s'arrêter bientôt, veuillez rappelez plus tard  
  
Lex : Voyez vous ça ? La grande Sullivan qui s'enfuit au grand galop ... ça me rappelle une scène ... Oh suis je bête, hier soir !  
  
Chloé : Non ?  
  
Lex : Si  
  
Chloé : Et c'est pour cela que vous appelez ?  
  
Chloé était dans une fureur intense, comment osait-il appeler comme ça, juste histoire de la faire s'enfoncer 6 pieds sous terre ?  
  
Suis je bête, c'est un Luthor !  
  
Lex : Et bien en entendant vos propos étranges je me suis dit que vous souffriez d'une crise d'amnésie passagère et je me suis sentit dans l'obligation de reconstituer les faits ...  
  
Chloé : Ah bon et quelle partie aurais je oubliée ?  
  
Lex : Et bien je ne dirais pas oubliée mais déformée ... Il se trouve que votre place de parking vous intéressait énormément ...  
  
Chloé : Oh mais bien sûr  
  
Lex : Trêve de sarcasme vous en aviez oublié votre propre nom   
  
Chloé : A vous entendre on croirait que vous vous êtes embrasser vous-même ... Cela dit je pense que vous confondez, c'est VOUS qui ne deviez plus vous souvenir de mon prénom ... après tout il y a 5 lettres dedans, c'est dur à retenir surtout que vos bimbos habituelles doivent porter des noms genre Pam, Kat, Faye, Vero et j'en pense ...   
  
Lex : Non, Chlo, je n'ai pas de mal à me souvenir de ton prénom ...  
  
Chloé fulminait, comment osait-il l'appeler par un petit nom !  
  
De l'autre coté du fil Lex s'amusait royalement surtout quand il sentit que l'animatrice commençait à bouillir ... Il l'avait fait mijoté, maintenant il porterait le coup de grâce ... Il avait comme qui dirait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle allait entendre ... 


	8. A ce soir chérie

/ A ce soir chérie/  
  
Lex sourit malicieusement contre le combiné, un peu déçu car il ne pourrait pas voir la tête que ferait Chloé quand il aurait lancé les hostilités.  
  
Lex : C'est bon Chlo, arrêtons cette comédie, les gens s'en rendrons bien compte un jour ou l'autre ...  
  
Chloé s'arrêta un instant, que racontait-il ? Que préparait-il ?  
  
Chloé : Euh ... pardon ?  
  
Lex : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Chlo ...  
  
Pourquoi persiste-t-il à m'appeler ainsi ?  
  
Lex : Toute cette histoire bidon pour que les gens n'aient aucun soupçon ... Je crois qu'il est temps de leurs dire ...  
  
Chloé : MAIS DE LEUR DIRE QUOI EXACTEMENT ?  
  
Lex : Que nous sommes ensemble !  
  
Chloé déglutit avec difficulté ... Elle devint soudainement pâle et lança un regard furieux à l'assistant technique qui la regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que des ballons de foot. Elle fit marcher rapidement son cerveau ... combien avait-elle d'auditeurs par jours ? Des milliers ? Des centaines de milliers plutôt. Son émission était même diffusé dans d'autre pays.  
  
Elle espéra de tout son cœur que la terre soit soudainement frappée par un virus rendant amnésique ... où même par une comète. Mais rien ne brûlait autour d'elle, et son assistant technique la regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'il en bavait.  
  
Chloé : Monsieur Luthor ... je vous conseil d'arrêter de fumer la carpette de votre bureau et de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités !  
  
Lex : Ne prends pas tes auditeurs pour des imbéciles Chlo, tu ne peux pas les berner longtemps ! Nos grandes disputes théâtrales, notre soit disant haine réciproque ... la plupart auront déjà tout compris ... Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais ce soir en rentrant à la maison je t'expliquerait pourquoi c'est mieux de leur dire ...  
  
Chloé : IL N'Y A PAS DE « LA MAISON » ENTRE NOUS C'EST CLAIR ?  
  
Lex : Arrête tu te fais du mal, à ce soir, chérie.  
  
Sur ce il raccrocha, un sourire gigantesque éclairant son visage. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé ! Il ne savait pas trop comment l'idée de coincer Chloé de cette manière lui était venue, mais en tout cas c'était un trait de génie !  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chloé tremblait de rage quand elle déposa son micro. Comme si ce n'était suffisant, le grand patron de la radio venait de faire son apparition de le studio d'enregistrement.  
  
Grmbl Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui-là maintenant ?  
  
Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une quelconque remarque mais au contraire, il l'accueillit avec un sourire franc.   
  
Boss : Félicitations, Monsieur Luthor c'est une très bon parti  
  
Chloé : Mais je ...  
  
Boss : Je sais bien, ce n'est pas vrai ....  
  
Il leva les yeux aux ciels pour lui faire comprendre que le mensonge ne passait pas.  
  
Boss : Et je dois vous dire que nous avons enregistrer la meilleure audience que la boîte ai jamais connue ! Félicitations !  
  
C'est pour ça qu'il est si content ...   
  
En quittant le studio elle eut le désagréable sentiment qu'où qu'elle passe, des gens la regardait et murmurait sur son passage.  
  
Quand elle passa devant le vigile de l'établissement, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui voulait dire « Hé hé, je sais qui tu es maintenant ».  
  
Notre petite animatrice prit de grands détours afin d'éviter les rues bondées, mais quoiqu'elle faisait des yeux se tournaient vers elle.  
  
Je ne devient pas un peu parano moi ?  
  
Son portable sonna, c'était Loïs.  
  
Chloé : Sullivan j'écoute  
  
Loïs : Chloé, qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ? J'ai entendu dir...  
  
Chloé raccrocha tout de suite, elle remarqua que son portable avait enregistrer de nombreux autres appels, de Clark notamment, et de son père qui, resté à Smallville, ne ratait jamais ses émissions.  
  
Elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle et à nouveau s'attaque au pauvre fauteuil près de l'entrée ...  
  
Cher canapé, je te nomme punching ball Sullivanien officiel ... et je t'appellerai ... Chloé afficha un sourire malveillant Lex ...  
  
A suivre 


End file.
